A Drunken Mistake?
by widowsforest
Summary: After an argument, Beastboy goes out and comes back a little tipsy and says some things he'll regret...or will he? First ONESHOT!


**Hey! This is just a random idea I've had for a long time. I'm kinda on a little block with my other story but I think if I get this out of my head I'll have more room to think about my other story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!!!**

* * *

Isn't it funny how your mind and body will want different things? Weren't the two supposed to be in sync at all times? Raven's body wanted to sleep, she felt so tired it being 2 am. But while she tried to lie in bed, things weighing on her mind didn't give her that pleasure of well needed sleep.

So here she was, sitting in the living room with a cold cup of tea, cold because she had too much on her mind to drink. If any of her fellow team mates were to ask her why she was up at such an ungodly time, she would most likely deny the truth to them as she was in a bit of denial with herself. She was worried about something and until it was fixed the sandman would probably not be visiting her tonight.

The thing in question was none other then her fellow team mate Beastboy. It all started earlier that day. A couple of no name thieves were trying to rob a jewelry store, not a problem for the infamous Teen Titans. They took down the first two quite easily and the last one would have been just as easily taken down if Beastboy didn't turn his other cheek to the thief and ran to an injured Raven. Needless to say that last thief escaped with jewels while the others were preoccupied.

Raven tensed when she remembered the harsh things Robin said soon after when he found out Beastboy had let him get away.

"How could you just let this mediocre, no name thief get away?! Do you know how much money in jewelry he stole?!"

Beast boy only looked at him with anger and shock, "Dude! I didn't mean to! I told you, I saw Raven on the ground and my first reaction was to go to her. It's not like I'm not beating myself up about it but I don't think I should get yelled at for caring for my fellow team member!"

"Your "caring" was careless though! As you can see, she just hit her head and got woozy. She would have been fine, she's a big girl and she can take care of herself."

"Well excuse me! I saw Raven and I saw the thief but at that moment I think I cared more about Raven. Sorry I care about people!" Beastboy made it sound like he was implying something.

Raven, who was still a little weak from the bang in the head, was watching not knowing what to say with her two other teammates and hearing that made her cheeks flush pink.

Robin's face on the other hand turned as bright as his shirt and replied, "Well, then thank you Beastboy for being completely useless!"

And that was it. Beastboy's face went expressionless as he turned and walked away.

"And where do you think you're going?!" Robin yelled to his back, trying to cover the slight guilt that was starting to overcome him.

"Out. Not that it matters to you."

The room became silent, as the three other titans stared at Robin and shook their heads. They all turned in silence and went to their rooms to go to bed. Or at least try to.

And that's how Raven ended here on the couch wide awake at 2 in the morning. She had sensed that Beastboy had not come home yet and couldn't go to sleep for in all honesty she was worried for him.

'I should have said something…anything…' she could help but tell herself.

She waited another ten minutes when she decided she should at least try another attempt to fall asleep in her bed because her body was yelling at her mind that it was dieing. Slowly she picked up her body with blurry eyes and trudged out to go to her room. As she passed Beastboy's room she stopped and stared. Sighing she was going to continue to go to her room when she heard something behind her.

"…Raven?"

Her heart jumped a little in shock and relief to see none other then Beastboy. But something was different about him.

"Beastboy. Where have you been?" She put on her expressionless exterior as if she wasn't worried about him and tried to sound angry when she was just curious to know and relieved he was home.

Then Beastboy smiled, a kind of smile she never recalled him giving her. It wasn't his joyful almost childish smile that she was use to. It was a sneaky and dare she say it…dangerous smile. And she wanted to kill herself at the fact that seeing it made her stomach do summersaults. Now that the Teen Titans had all passed their 18th birthdays, they had all grown. But Beastboy grew the most. He wasn't as much a boy but …a man now. And that smile was very sexy although Raven would never admit it even to herself.

He just chuckled and said in a bit of a strange voice, "Out, I just needed air I guess."

Raven was suddenly angry at her body at being so tired because it was making her mind tired too but her mind wanted to figure out why his voice sounded funny and why he was acting so different. But her fatigue wasn't helping.

She had to turn her gaze away into the dark hallway and said in a quite voice, "Oh. Well we should both get to bed." But as she tried to walk away, his arm shot out and was placed on the wall next to her not letting her pass. She quickly tried to go the other way when she realized he pinned her there.

This wasn't Beastboy's usual behavior. She tried to give him the scariest death glare she could managed this late at night when she met his eyes and they once again changed but this time they were serious. It was a seriousness that once again shocked her.

"Raven…I..I was thinking about a lot of stuff today. You know…I really love you babe."

For a second she was angry that he just called her babe until she realized he just said he loved her. A light bulb down the hall burst. "Wait. What was that? ….You're…joking right?" she asked in confusion.

"No. I totally love you. Please say you love me. Please." His voice sounded so smooth and tempting and it made her mind run like crazy. The truth was, she couldn't really deny his wish because for quite sometime she has harbored feelings for the green titan. She didn't know how or why but it had happened.

She was so tired she was sure she must be dreaming but looking in those emerald eyes she knew it couldn't be.

"Please…" his lips were now practically touching her ear as he whispered this.

"I…do. I love you too Garfield." The words were strange coming out of her mouth but suddenly a joy filled her. Her whole life she had to hide her feelings and when she started falling for Beastboy, she was sure she would always need to hide them for he would never love her.

As soon as she said those words he took a step back and stopped pinning her. While taking a step back he stumbled a few times and giggled. Raven, dazed and overjoyed, helped him stand straight.

"You must be tired"

And with that she took him in his room, laid him down as he immediately passed out and floated back to her room. Laying her head on her pillow she knew sleep would come easy from this point on with her heart happy.

The next morning Raven woke up at an unusually late time of 11 since she stayed up. At that point her fellow teammates had gone off and started doing their usual business. Her heart felt jittery. She was nervous and happy to see Beastboy that day because she had never really done this whole "love" thing.

Assuming the changeling was still asleep and not questioning his antics, she made her tea and waited in the kitchen quietly and nervously for him to wake up. 5 cups of tea later she was getting impatient and jittery as the doors slide open.

A very tired looking Beastboy stumbled in with a hand on his head as he groaned.

"Aspirin, I need aspirin…" the boy mumbled not noticing Raven.

"Um.. good morning Beastboy," she greeted trying to sound cool, calm, and collected.

He moaned in return. Trying not to act excited to see him she said, "What's wrong?"

"I guess I got drunk last night. I know. I know, don't yell at me. I know we're under aged, I didn't mean to I just was so upset I guess I didn't realize it until it was too late. I just went to this old restaurant bar place and the guy offered and I was just being dumb. God I need aspirin…"

Raven was frozen to her seat. She wanted to say something but he started rambling again.

"I'm surprised I got home ok. I don't even remember how I did it."

Feeling her body tremble Raven responded finally, "Oh…so you don't remember anything from last night?"

"Not really"

"Nothing…at all?" her voice started to tremble

"No, why did something happen that I _should_ remember? Oh jeez was I saying dumb stuff or something?"

"Oh yeah…you were just saying dumb stuff. It was…nothing…"and with that she quickly turned and walked out of the room without making eye contact leaving Beastboy dumbfounded.

As soon as she made it outside to the rocks on the edge of their island, she let her tears run free as the rocks around her burst. "God how stupid was I?" she said to herself, "I was too tired to realize he was drunk. I should have smelt the alcohol at least. But I guess this makes more sense. Why would he like a nasty demon like me…that's what I get for letting myself feel. All that he said was just…a drunken mistake." She felt as though happiness was given to her then taken away. She wasn't sure if she could look him in the eye after this.

Guilt over came Beastboy as he sat alone but he didn't know why. All he knew is he did something last night that upset her but it was obvious she didn't want to talk about it.

' I probably said something super stupid. Great, she probably hates me more because I had to go and be dumb,' he thought to himself. But how could he apologize if he didn't know exactly what he said? His head still hurt since the aspirin hadn't kicked in yet but he really needed his head right now. He couldn't bear to have her angry at him like this. He could have really messed something up.

Then the idea hit him. The video cameras! They had to at least have gotten something! He ran to the video control room and tried to figure out where to start. He figured he should start with the camera facing the entrance to the tower to figure out what time he had come home. He rewound the video enough to figure he came home around 2:12 in the morning so he figured if he just rewound all the cameras of the halls to that time, he would see something suspicious.

On the first four he got nothing, but on the 5th, the one that's in hall by his room, he finally got the film of him and Raven together. He put up the volume to hear their whispering voices and watched closely. His heart stopped. He had told her he loved her.

He suddenly felt so embarrassed but he watched on. Suddenly he stopped the video and rewound it sure he heard it wrong. He listened closely.

"I…do. I love you too Garfield."

Slowly his entire face turned bright red and a smile like none other spread across his face. She really loved him. Then he stopped. It all came to him. She must have thought since he didn't remember that he didn't mean it. He had _always_ loved her but never had he had the confidence to tell her. I guess being drunk made him reveal the truth but she must think it was a lie. He needed to confront her.

Raven threw the little pieces of broken rocks into the ocean, trying to convince herself to give up love and feelings but it hurt too much. She tensed as she heard someone behind her and slowly turned praying it wasn't who she thought it was. It was. She quickly turned her head back around but heard him slowly make his way over and sit next to her.

After a few more moments of silence and Raven trying not to burst into tears, Beastboy opened his mouth, "You know, I think I realized what kind of drunk I'm going to be."

What the hell was he talking about…she still couldn't look him in the eyes.

"I'm going to say the things I'm too scared to say when I'm sober."

Finally she looked him in the eyes, shock apparent in hers, "What…what are you saying?" At this point she was really confused.

"I'm saying that I…I remember. I remember what I said last night and I want you to know everything was true. Raven, I love you. That wasn't exactly the way I wanted to tell you but it just happened but I'm telling you now. Sober. I meant it. And… I really hope you did too." He didn't hold back. He basically already told her so either she can jump into his arms, or hate him forever. So being blunt didn't stop him.

Raven looked into his eyes, but she wasn't looking into the sneaky and untrusting eyes she did last night. These eyes were honest and gentle but mostly scared.

" I did… _I do."_

Glowing, Beastboy took her hand in his and looked forward to sea.

"I'm kinda glad I got drunk now. It wasn't a drunken mistake. It was a…drunken revelation!" he said in a gleeful voice.

Raven slowly turned her head towards his, and slapped him in the back of the head, kindly.

And with a real smile she responded, "Your stupid."

He chuckled. Everything was right.

* * *

**Was it bad? Good? Uber Lame? Feedback would be loved! It **_**was**_** my first one shot!**

**When I orginally came up with this idea a while ago, it was switched around, and Raven had gotten drunk. But then I thought about it and that seemed way OOC for her, but it did seem interesting so I just switched it.**

**Well till next time**

**Over and out!**


End file.
